Dogfield 3
Dogfield 3 is the 2019 American computer-animated comedy film directed and produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller and written by Alison Peck, from a story by Robert Rodriguez, and a second and final sequel to the 2015 film, Dogfield. The film features Mike Myers, Jim Cummings, Angelina Jolie, Jodi Benson, Seth MacFarlane, and Josh Gad reprising their roles from the previous film, while new cast members include Rupert Everett, Stephanie Beatriz, and Maya Rudolph. The film focuses on Ben and his friends continue their new life of New York until the canine biscuit factory was threatened to be closed due to the plan of Carl the CEO, the evil, cruel and greedy mayor who wants the plan to dominate the world. Plot Sometime after the events of the first film, after Ben and Angela's marriage, Hank sadly ends his relationship with Ben and moves into his own apartment. Taking advice from his friend Paulie, Barbie bribes the mysterious cable guy, the Screenslaver, to give him free movie channels. Paulie and Ben gets Angela to hang out with him the next day and makes him one of his "preferred customers". Over Ben's various visits, Paulie recounts the story that when Erick was a young man, he departed his family to find good material for his coat invention, a piece of cloth that has multiple uses, and make a business. Erick meets the guardian of the forest, Tom, after killing a puppy in the alley. Tom urges Erick to leave the city, but Erick refuses. Eventually, Erick promises not to kill another animal down, and the two seem to begin a friendship of sorts. Then, the young businessman's coat invention becomes a major success and Erick's family (led by his greedy and rude mother, Marge Browne) arrives to participate in the business. Now blinded by greed, Erick continues coat production by harvesting the coats in a slow, but sustainable manner. However, Marge's greedy and lazy relatives soon convince Erick to killing the animals, causing him to end his friendship with both Tom and the dogs. Over time, Erick's deforestation spirals into a mass overproduction. Flushed with wealth, Erick rationalizes his short-sighted needs into arrogant self-righteousness, and Tom's helpless protests do not stop him. Marge pollutes the sky, river, and landscape, until the dogs, now fed up with Erick's cruelty, destroys the factory, causing the very last coat to be produced. With no further chance of business, he is left broke and his family promptly disowns and abandons him, as Marge spots and catches his son, but suddenly dies of a heart attack due to decades of unhealthy eating habits. With the region uninhabitable because of the pollution and deforestation from the Erick's business, the animals celebrate the victory. Distraught, ruined, and filled with regret, Erick becomes a recluse, and now swears revenge on his family, wanting Barbie for his money. After he finishes telling his story, Ben finally understands the meaning behind the Browne family's last message. Cast *Mike Myers as Ben *Jim Cummings as the Cable Guy, a short-tempered chihuahua and Ben's long-lost brother. *Angelina Jolie as Eliza, a poodle. *Jodi Benson as Barbie, Ben's owner. *Bette Midler as Marge, *Seth MacFarlane as Erick, Barbie's dim-witted suitor and Ben's arch-nemesis. *Bobby Moynihan as Jeremy, the greedy, arrogant and vengeful anthropomorphic germ. *Josh Gad as Tommy, the jealous, cowardly and mischievous cat *Harry Shearer as Paulie, a St. Bernard. *Paige O'Hara as Skipper, Barbie's older sister. *Lacey Chabert as Chelsea, Barbie's younger sister. *Tara Strong as Kelly, Barbie's youngest sister. *Julie Kavner as Chantel, Elizabeth's mother who quickly dissaproves of Ben's love with her daughter. Production Release The film was first released in theaters in United States on February 1, 2019. Home media It was released in the United States and Canada on DVD, Digital HD, and Netflix on April 16, 2019 and on Blu-ray on May 7, 2019. In the United Kingdom, the movie was distributed through British home video distributor Dazzler Media, under license from Universal. Reception Gallery Trivia Transcripts Credits Category:2019 films Category:Movies Category:Television Films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Films about Dogs Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films about cats